osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandos boots
Bandos boots are part of the Bandos armour set, which requires 65 Defence to wear. They have the second highest ranged defence bonus for boots (beaten by its upgraded variant, the guardian boots), and are one of the few pairs of boots that have a prayer bonus, among white boots, holy sandals, blessed boots, and guardian boots. Bandos boots are dropped by General Graardor and his bodyguards in the God Wars Dungeon. There is also an extremely low chance that they can be dropped by Armadylian and Bandosian guards when doing elite clue scroll coordinates. Bandos boots can be combined with a black tourmaline core to create a pair of guardian boots, which have increased stats. The process cannot be reversed. 100px |caption = A male player wearing Bandos armour. |altimage = Bandos armour (female) equipped.png 100px |altcaption = A female player wearing Bandos armour. }} Uses Bandos boots are often considered the "odd one out" of the Bandos armour set as they emphasise defensive bonuses, unlike the chestplate and tassets which sacrifice melee defence (albeit a small amount) to give Strength bonus while the boots do not. This is the reason why most players, even while wearing Bandos armour, will usually opt for a different pair of boots in order to maximise their strength bonus. As a result, Bandos boots are significantly cheaper than the rest of the armour, despite being equally rare, due to their lack of demand. However, their high ranged defence bonus makes them desirable for players trying to maximise their defensive bonuses. They are occasionally seen being used by ranged tanks due to their low cost and substantial defence bonus. Furthermore, they are effective when combined with the rest of the Bandos armour when trying to achieve an extremely high ranged defence bonus. They are commonly used for protection against Bandos followers; wearing these boots will render followers of Bandos unaggressive to the wearer in the God Wars Dungeon. This makes them a good option for players hunting General Graardor, as they have the added benefit of prayer bonus and good tanking performance. It should be noted that Bandos boots are, along with their successor Guardian boots, several times heavier than any other pair of boots in the game, with a weight of 6 kg. This makes them impractical for travel and dangerous skilling activities such as Pyramid Plunder or ZMI. Bandos boots are also used for the master level emote clue at Zul-Andra, together with a dragon 2h sword and an obsidian cape. Dropping monsters |} Trivia * On the 16th of April 2014 it was polled that a +20 ranged defence bonus be added to Bandos boots, and this poll failed by only 33 votes, getting 74.8% yes votes instead of the 75% needed. It was re-polled with a +15 ranged defence bonus instead, and passed. * Bandos boots are one of the very few pairs of boots to provide any ranged defence in Old School RuneScape. * "Full Bandos" commonly refers to the Bandos chestplate and Bandos tassets and not the boots, as the boots' lack of strength bonus makes them undesirable for many activities. Category:Melee armour Category:Items needed for an emote clue